1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical retractor apparatus, and in particular, it relates to a retractor apparatus that is attached directly to an operating table rail for use in surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In abdominal and chest surgery, it is customary to use a retractor apparatus that is directly mounted to the operating table. The apparatus includes retractors that hold back tissue proximate to the surgical incision to enable the surgeon to work in areas such as the abdominal area or chest cavity.
Most retractor apparatus are positioned above a surgical drape that defines the sterile area where the surgeon and other attendants need to move to perform the surgery correctly and efficiently. The usefulness of any retractor apparatus is limited by the number of ways that the retractors can be positioned with respect to the incision of the body and with the ease and simplicity that the surgeon can adjust the relative position of the retractor before and during surgery. In addition, the retractor apparatus should not pose any great obstructions to the surgeon's movement during surgery or take up a great amount of space, limiting the movement of the surgeon and other attendants.
There have been many attempts in developing a suitable retractor apparatus. For example, the following patents illustrate retractors and/or retractor support apparatus that are movable along a single plane:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Sloan 1,707,689 Smith 2,586,488 Smith 2,594,086 Cooper 2,893,378 Raeuchie 3,038,468 Kohlman 3,749,088 Gauthier 3,965,890 Trumbull et al 3,998,217 Gauthier 4,010,741 Hursom 4,048,987 Gauthier 4,337,762 Estes et al 4,421,107 Cabrera 4,421,108 ______________________________________ Country Patent No. ______________________________________ Italy 446,439 ______________________________________
In addition, there are several patents and one brochure that illustrate devices and apparatus that permit pivotal movement of the retractor and/or some component of the apparatus about one axis with some also including movement along one plane:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Van Meter 497,064 Spurr 1,168,574 Crossley 1,230,873 Barlow et al 2,623,517 Nelson 2,670,732 Grieshaber 3,040,739 Jensen 3,572,326 LeVahn 4,355,631 ______________________________________ Country Patent No. ______________________________________ Italy 446,439 Germany 460,145 ______________________________________